Together Forever
by Anonymous - Mwah
Summary: SHORT LEMON     PLEASE REVIEW      IT IS KINDA FUNNY - IT WAS TO ME - WHEN I WROTE IT


**Together Forever**

He stripped me one piece of clothing at a time until it was left with only my bra and knickers. "You look so beautiful Bella" Edward murmured while kissing his way down my shoulders. He took my right nipple and he sucked on it. I arched up to him and shrieked his name. He suckled even harder. He then did the same thing to my left nipple when he had finished he had moved down onto my belly button and even further down, until he reached my centre. He kissed me all around my pussy and then he thrust his tongue inside me, and I came, I was so overwhelmed with pleasure that I forgot about everything only remembering who I was with and what he was doing to me.

I loved the way he pleasured me so much I thought it was time I did the same to him, I flipped him over so I was straddling him. He stared at me with a surprised and shocked expression. I kissed him down all the way to the tip of the cock, I was just about to put his full length into my mouth, when Edward suddenly yanked me up and started to kiss me. He then pulled away and said in husky voice "You do not ever need to pleasure me; you are my life, I only live to pleasure and make you happy, you are my life." His words were so overwhelming I was going to cry but I pushed the tears away because this was a happy and good moment and I didn't want to ruin it by crying. "I know you will always pleasure me, love me, and care for me but please just this once let me pleasure you, let me show you how you make me feel." Edward replied by saying "If it is want you want, and it is what will make you happy then I shall agree to it."

I took off his black boxers and stared at how large and big his penis was. "Wow" was all I could say, then I bent down and kissed the tip all the way down his full length. "Bella" Edward growled and moaned at the same time. I then took his full length into my mouth and sucked, I sucked hard, his penis tasted sweet. "Bella, I'm about to come" He told me in a strained voice. I sucked even harder waiting for him to come. "Isabella" Edward shouted I was so shocked that he said my full name I took his face and cupped it with both my hands and stared at him.

"Why did you say my full name?" I asked Edward

"Because you pleasured me so much, I can't explain the pleasure you gave me."

"That is exactly the same way I feel about what you did to me."

I crept down his body and placed the tip of his penis into my vagina, and push him in even deeper. He hissed my name, and grabbed the sheets around him. I put my full length into me and moaned with pleasure. The speed was to slow for me so I started moving faster. I moaned out his name. As soon as I did that Edward flipped over so that he was on top of me. "I want to hear you moan my name the way you just did." I giggled and he thrust into me again, my giggle died abruptly and came out as a moan. He thrust into me faster and deeper, I was so close to my next orgasm. "Edward I'm close, I am going to..." I came and he thrust into my one last time and I felt his seed come shooting out into my womb. The feeling was great.

After a few minutes when I got my breath back I said, "Edward that was amazing, I love you."

"I love you to Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me" As he was saying that he pulled out a silver ring from his bedside draw and proposed to me.

I was so happy, I think I passed out.

I woke up and Edward was there looking at me, I thought everything was a dream so I pulled Edward down to me and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as he pulled away from me.

I was so surprised. "I thought I was dreaming, you are proposing to me"

"Of course I am" He replied

I kissed him again, this time more fierce, that he was laying on his back and I was on top of him.

"Easy, Bella"

"Yes, yes I will marry you." I shouted.

He kissed me back just as fierce and I was on my back and he was on top of me. He place the ring on my left hand on my fourth finger. He the kissed that finger and said "Forever"

"Forever and ever" I replied

"Ready for round two" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah"

And we began to have sex again.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**DO U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER? THIS WAS JUST FOR FUN BUT I ACTUALLY LIKE IT**


End file.
